Anatomía
by YuuChanAmuto
Summary: Amu no puede cocentarse bien para estudiar para su examen de Anatomía. Asique Ikuto le dará una clase intensiva. Lemmon Amuto.


**Hola :3 Bueno, ya sé que no he terminado "I won't be forgotten never again" pero me sentí inspirada para este pequeño shot Amuto. Espero que lo disfrutéis :3**

_**Aviso: Éste oneshot es un LEMMON. No me haré responsable de si el relato les resulta chocante.**_

_**Aviso2: El relato contiene sexo muy explícito.**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Anatomía**

Si había algo que ha Tsukiyomi Ikuto le gustara mucho, mucho, muchísimo, era ver a su novia, Hinamori Amu, estudiar para un examen de Biología. Amu e Ikuto vivían juntos desde hacía ya tres años y la joven Guardiana estaba estudiando en la Universidad de Tokyo. Al día siguiente tenía uno de los exámenes más difíciles de todo el semestre y estaba a punto de explotar. Ikuto sonrió burlonamente y se sentó detrás de la estudiante en la cama, el lugar preferido de la chica para estudiar.

-Ne… Amu-koi… Hoy estás muy, muy hermosa.

Ella sonrió sonrojándose un poco. Sabía perfectamente qué significaba esa frase. Y de solo recordarlo, un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo. Le gustaba. Le encantaba. Adoraba saber que él se derretía por ella en ese mismo entonces. Pero…

-Ikuto-koi, estoy muy ocupada. Mañana tengo un examen de anatomía y es muy importante que lo apruebe.

El chico neko agarró uno de los pecho de su novia y mordió su cuello con ternura. Amu no pudo evitar soltar un gemido.

-Puedo ayudarte…

Ella enarcó una ceja mientras las manos del chico se perdían entre sus piernas. Ikuto colocó un dedo sobre la tela de Amu y presionó levemente. Ella gimió. El joven empezó a jugar con el clítoris de su novia. Deliciosos sonidos salían de su boca mientras él la masturbaba y acariciaba sus pechos. Después de un rato así, decidió apartar la molesta tela y siguió masturbándola. Amu se agarró al pelo de su novio y soltó un pequeño grito al sentir un dedo de Ikuto entrando en su vagina. Las paredes húmedas de la chica acorralaron el dedo de Ikuto que comenzó a entrar y salir dentro de su novia.

-Aaaah… Ikuto… Eres malo…

A esas palabras, el chico aumentó sus entradas dentro de ella.

-Hmmm… Amu-koi… Estás tan húmeda…

-Quiero estarlo más… Sé malo conmigo Ikuto-koi.

El chico no tardó en obedecer. En un movimiento rápido la tumbó y se deshizo de sus bragas, dejando a la vista su sexo húmedo y caliente. IIkuto se relamió a la vista de la intimidad de la mujer y acercó su lengua. Empezó a lamer su clítoris suavemente, enviándole magníficas descargas entre las piernas, introdujo dos dedos dentro de la vagina de la chica que gritó de placer.

Pasados dos minutos, decidió introducir su lengua en el interior de la chica y comenzó a penetrarla así. Ell gemía mientras hundía sus dedos entre el pelo del joven. El se acercó despacito a los pechos de su novia y les quitó la tela que los tapaba. Sus pechos no eran muy grandes, pero para él, eran perfectos. Cabían perfectamente en sus manos, en su boca y le encantaba cuando ella aprisionaba su miembro entre ellos. Miembro, que de hecho, ya empezaba a palpitar deseoso de sentir placer. Apretó los pechos de su novia mientras pegaba su sexo al de la joven. Descendió con horrible lentitud hasta el pezón endurecido de su novia y lo lamió con deliberada lentitud. Recorrió sus pechos con la lengua mientras los apretaba en sus manos. El gemido de su Amu le enloqueció aún más.

-Hmmm… Amu-koi… Estoy deseando dentir tu lengua recorriendo mi miembro…

La sola idea de tener el pene erecto de su novio en la boca. Sentir su dureza contra su lengua. Poder recorrerlo entero mientras se desesperaba hizo que tuviese la necesidad de oírlo gemir. Con la poca fuerza que tenía comprado con él, logró empujarla contra el colchón y le bajó los pantalones del pijama, dejando su miembro a la vista. Era grande. Era vigoroso. Y estaba muy erecto y muy duro. Amu adelantó una mano y lo agarró. Empezó a masturbarlo suavemente. Le gustaba la sensación de tener el pene de su novio entre las manos. Ikuto gimió.

-Amu… Hazlo con tus pechos…

La chica acercó sus pechos al miembro del peliazul y lo apretó entre ellos. Comenzó a moverlos de arriba abajo, dándose placer mutuamente. La sensación era gloriosa. Placer. Gemidos.

-Hmmm… Si Amu…. Así… Más fuerte…

Amu aumentó la velocidad entre sus pechos hasta que el orgasmo alcanzó a su novio y el empapó su cuello y sus pechos de semen. Ikuto suspiró y trató de controlar su respiración, aún sabiendo que dentro de un minuto estaría nuevamente erecto, solo por darle placer a su amada Amu. La chica recogió un poco del semen que resbalaba por su cuerpo con un dedo y se lo llevo a la boca.

-Hmmm… Qué rico Ikuto-koi.

Al verla tan decidida a ser malvada con el, sintió como su miembro volvía a endurecerse y levantarse. Amu era hermosa, y cualquier cosa que ella hiciera era provocativo y le incitaba a hacerle cosas malas durante horas. Agarró un folio blanco sobre la cama y retiró los rastros del líquido espeso del cuerpo de su novia.

-Eres una chica muy mala Amu-koi… Debería castigarte…

-Sí. Yo también lo creo Ikuto-koi.

Esas palabras lo endurecieron más y comenzó a masturbar a su novia. Estaba húmeda. No. Mojada. Empapada. Sentía sus dedos deslizarse por la cavidad de la chica sin ningún dificultad y sintió la necesidad de sustituirlos por su pene. Sin dar explicación alguna, separó las piernas de su novia e introdujo su miembro de un golpe seco. Ella gimió ruidosamente al sentir el intruso dentro de ella. Ikuto comenzó un movimiento lento de ida y venida dentro de ella, profundizando mucho dentro de ella en algunas de las entradas. Sentía como la chica se estremecía bajo su cuerpo y como la piel le ardía. Acarició sus brazos con ternura y observó sus preciosos ojos ambarinos clavarse en los suyos. Se perdió y enredó en su mirada mientras ella gemía de placer. Los gemidos comenzaron a cambiar por gritos cuando el aumentó la velocidad.

-Ikuto-koi… Por… detrás… Onegai.

Terminó la frase con un gemido. El chico le dio la vuelta bruscamente y le dio otro golpe de cadera penetrándola fuertemente. El gritó de Amu lo excitó aún más. Aumentó la velocidad. De pronto sintió como las paredes vaginales de la chica aprisionaban a su miembro. Estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Y el también. Le dio tres golpecitos más y volvió a colocarla frente a él, con las piernas abiertas, totalmente enloquecida por el placer. Volvió a penetrarla con salvajismo. Los gemidos de Amu y los gritos de Ikuto se fusionaron el en aire justo cuando ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo y el chico dejó que su semen resbalase dentro de su novia.

Salió de ella con cuidado, la besó con ternura, acarició su piel con suavidad, ambos tratando de recuperar el aliento. Amu sonrió con ternura y hablo.

-Creo que gracias a esta clase intensiva, aprobaré.

Ikuto se rió y volvió a besarla.

**Waaaaa _. Mi primer lemmon aquí. He de decir que no estoy muy segura y satisfecha del resultado, esperaba hacerlo un poquito más largo, pero la inspiración solo me viene para "I won't be forgotten never again" -.-". Espero aún así, que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito :3. ¿Reviews?**

**YuuChanAmuto (L)**


End file.
